Moglie
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Varia tiene un nuevo guardian, y Xanxus una nueva ra Tsuri182718


Una chica de cabello rojizo y delgada figura entraba a la mansión llamando la atención de todos. El ruido de sus tacos al golpear el suelo resonaban por toda la habitación. SU larga cabellera se movía al compas de su caminata mientras el anillo de su dedo índice era la mayor atracción.

Una gran y larga habitación, donde en el medio había una mesa y sillas que la rodeaban. Sobre ella se podía notar un gran banque, que parecía demasiado para tan pocas sillas. En la punta de la mesa una gran silla decorada y adornada era lo que mas llamaba la atención. A su lado había un pequeño mueble con numerosas botellas de bebidas.

La chica observo el lugar, no había nadie, suspiro cansada y comenzó a caminar para regresar a casa.

-VOOOOOOOOIII!-Se escucho un grito al abrirse la puerta de un golpe, dejando ver a un peli plata irritado.

-Shishishi Capitán Squalo se levanto contento esta mañana-sonreía Bel mientras lanzaba cuchillos a su nuevo juguete y guardián de la niebla de Varia.

-Sempai es muy temprano para que me moleste con sus cuchillos-decía Fran mientras tiraba a un lado todos sus cuchillos.

-Squalo-chan! Es hora del baño de crema!-decía Lussuria con una sonrisa y cosas de cosmética en mano.

-NO ME MOLESTES LUSSURIA!-Grito el peli plata nuevamente volteando la mirada observando a la chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto mas "calmado" Squalo.

-Mi nombre es Luxas-respondió la pelirroja observándolos- Fui llamada por el jefe Varia para ser el guardián de la nube del escuadrón de asesinato-explica.

-¿El jefe?-susurraron todos por lo bajo, Xanxus no era específicamente un jefe responsable que se tomaba el trabajo de buscar nuevos subordinados.

Todos observaban a la chica curiosos, no se veía demasiado fuerte, ni mucho menos comparada con el guardián de la nube del decimo. Tampoco parecía tener un talento especial, o la capacidad de sobrevivir a la alocada mansión.

-¿La moglie del jefe?-pregunta Lussuria de la nada llebandoce la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Moglie?-pergunta la chica dando a entender que no hablaba Italiano a pesar de que la mancion Varia estaba alli.

Xanxus acababa de volver de una mision, o mejor dicho de un viaje que duro dos años, al volver a la mancion menciono algo de una Moglie. Eso le sorprendio al resto de los Varia. De hecho, Levi casi se quita la vida al enterarce de eso.

Ahora las incomodas miradas que observavan a la chica se desviaron al ver a Xanxus detras de ella. La mala cara de Xanxus le indico que se sentaran a comer y no isieran mas.

Luxas volteo su mirada y vio a su jefe, su rostro serio e inesprecibo cambio a una linda sonrisa.

-Xanxus-sonrio la chica acercandoce a el, pero es tomada de la muñeca y arrastrada a otra habitacion.

Pero no cualquier habitacion...su habitacion.

-¿Que les dijiste?-fue lo primero que pregunto el Jefe Varia al soltar la muñeca de la chica.

-Yo solo les dije mi nombre, y que seria tu guardian de la nube-responde tomando haciento en la cama.

-¿Y ellos que te dijieron?-Fue lo siguiente que pregunto volteando a verla.

-Al principio nada, pero luego dijieron algo de una moglie...¿que es eso? Mi italiano aun es algo tonto-dice con una sonricita.

Xanxus se le hacerco mirandola con una sonrisa retorcida-Moglie significa esposa- informa mirandola.

-¿Esposa? ¿Me confundieron con tu esposa?-dice algo sonrojada y con una leve risita...

-No, tu eres mi esposa-dice sentandoce en la cama tambien tomandola de la cintura atrayendola a el.

-¿Tu esposa?-pregunta sonrojada al oirlo.

Xanxus no respondio, solo se limito a sonreir levemente mientras observavas los labios de la chica deceandolos sin resistirce mas, besandolos con pasion y algo de cariño.

-¡Xanxus!-lo llama la chica al ver como los labios que acababan de besar los suyos ahora recorrian su cuello.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No es la primera vez que lo haremos?-dice recostandola en la cama colocandoce sobre ella para continuar.

-N-No es eso, tengo algo importante que decirte-le dice, pero es ignorada, siendo besada y abrazada por el chico. Que luego de una apacionada tarde se separo de ella para escuchar lo que le queria Decir.

-¿Que era lo que ivas a decir?-pregunta mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

-Yo...estoy embrazada-responde algo preocupada por la reaccion del chico. Pero la sorprendio al recivir un beso en la frente y una sonrisa de su parte-Xanxus...-susurro al ver su reaccion.

-Tendremos un hijo-es lo ultimo que dice antes de quedar dormido al lado de la chica.

Luxas lo observo, no tenia idea que era lo que le llamo tanto la atencion de ese hombre, pero sabia algo: _Que lo amaba._

**¿Que les parecio? Es mi primer fic de Varia, asique critiquen tranquilos **


End file.
